Archer's Secret
by Mark Lopa
Summary: At the christening of NCC 1701, an aging Archer and T'Pol recall how, many years ago, Archer told T'Pol his secret about Trip's death.
1. Forward

**ARCHER'S SECRET**

**April 22, 2245  
Starbase One Auditorium  
200 Miles above Earth  
**

The sun glistened off the freshly-painted warp nacelles. No ship in Starfleet history had nacelles longer, broader, or more powerful. The bright light bouncing off was almost like a tribute from the sun…the most powerful source of energy in the solar system. Since the sun rose and set every 90 minutes in orbit, the festivities had to get moving along if the entire ceremony was to take place entirely in daylight.

In the starbase auditorium, Admiral Jonathan Archer, retired, remembered back to the day when his ship was about to set sail to the stars for the very first time. There was no such fanfare back then. In fact, the launch was shrouded in controversy, especially from the Vulcans. Then-Captain Jonathan Archer was taking Earth's first Warp 5 vessel, which his father helped design, on its first mission to return a Klingon to his home world. It was a rather rushed mission, and although his crew met some challenges along the way, they succeeded and returned home safely. This mission that was about to commence before his eyes was one quite different. Instead of a Warp 5 ship, this vessel had the capacity to travel Warp 9.9. It would not be a short currier mission, either. This ship was about to begin a historic, unprecedented five-year exploration mission. Archer, although older and rather Earth-bound, was jealous and wished he was going on the ship. He had toured her a few days ago, and the comparisons between his Enterprise and this Enterprise were almost incomprehensible. He truly envied the new captain.

Archer took another look at the hull. "NCC-1701 – U.S.S. Enterprise." It was truly a beautiful sight.

The shuttle pod that was flying around the Enterprise came into view of Archer and the other VIPs, and docked just to the side of the large window. A few moments later, the doors between the auditorium and the airlock opened, and everyone rose to their feet and gave a thunderous applause. Among other dignitaries entering the room was Fleet Admiral Gregory Tucker, grandson to the famous engineer Charles "Trip" Tucker, who served under Archer many years ago. Behind Tucker was the man who would guide the Enterprise into a new era of space travel and exploration, Captain Robert T. April.

"I wonder what Neil Armstrong would say if he could see this now," Archer said just loud enough to overcome the cheering and applauding. He looked down while still clapping to the face of his former science officer and his soul mate and wife for the past 70 years, T'Pol. Their romance bloomed right around the time Archer successfully rescued the Andorian Shran's daughter and the signing of the Universal Charter. It was also the time that Trip had died…or so T'Pol and everyone else except a select few thought. Trip had defensively killed several people who were on the hunt to murder Shran, and in an attempt to ward off allies of the aliens who wanted to avenge the deaths, it was announced that Trip had died as well. That was not too far from the truth, as Dr. Phlox had to work extremely hard to keep Trip alive and not succumb to his serious injuries. Trip was kept in hiding for six months until the adversaries were eliminated in unrelated battles. When Archer finally told T'Pol the truth, she was not happy. In hindsight, Archer felt like a fool not to trust T'Pol with the highly-classified information, and felt ashamed to have deceived her. But T'Pol understood and forgave Archer, although they both agreed they would never keep such things from each other again. Soon after, he and T'Pol traveled to Vulcan, where they were married.

As the applause continued, T'Pol looked up at her husband, smiled just enough for him to appreciate the beauty of her expression, and rubbed her hand on his arm. They turned to the podium, and the audience began to quiet down and take their seats as Admiral Tucker prepared to speak.

"Good day…or night…or whatever it is. I still can't get used to these quick days and nights in space," Tucker said with a collective laugh from the audience. "We are here on a very historic day. It wasn't too long ago that mankind didn't even know whether or not we were alone in the universe. Then we met our friends, the Vulcans, and knew we had the universe to share. We had our struggles trying to build a vessel that was worthy of warped space travel, and that challenging task was met head on and succeeded by a great man, one Henry Archer. And if I'm not mistaken, his son, the first captain of any space-bound Enterprise and the greatest explorer of the 22nd Century, is here will us today. Admiral Archer, will you please rise?"

Archer wasn't expecting this, and quickly looked at T'Pol. She smiled again, and Archer rose from his seat. As loud as it was a few minutes before, if not more, the assembled guests roared in applause. Most probably didn't know this legend was among them in the audience, and that made his recognition all that more special. Archer was just about to take his seat when everyone rose from their seats to honor him. He smiled, nodded, and waved a few times and said "thank you" before taking his seat as everyone followed him.

"Admiral Archer is the epitome of what every explorer in Starfleet longs to be," Tucker continued as the people settled down. "As on the day of the launching of his Warp 5 vessel Enterprise, let us listen to the immortal words of the great Zephrane Cochran…the father of human warp technology at the dedication of the Warp 5 Facility over 125 years ago."

A screen descended behind the podium and the image of Cochran folding his arms appeared. "On this site, a powerful engine will be built; an engine that will some day help us travel 100 times faster than we can today. Imagine it: thousands of inhabited worlds at our fingertips. And we'll be able to explore those strange new worlds, and seek out new life and new civilizations. This engine will let us go boldly where no man has gone before."

Archer turned to T'Pol. "You know what I read? They used the last sentence of his speech as the motto for this ship, but someone transcribed it wrong and it says, "to boldly go" instead of, "to go boldly" on the plaque, which…I think…is grammatically incorrect! Huh…I suppose someone got into hot water over that one."

"Indeed. Obviously, the individual responsible was not Vulcan," T'Pol quipped back with another hint of a smile. There seemed to be times when Archer acted more Vulcan than T'Pol, and vice versa. Much to their surprise at the time of the wedding, their marriage met little resistance among commoners, which was a far cry from the Terra Prime days of the middle 22nd Century.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Tucker continued, "I'd like to introduce you to the man of the hour. Or should I say, the man of the next five years. Please join me in a warm welcome the captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise; Robert April."

As applause broke out much like the one for Tucker and Archer, Archer and T'Pol rose with the rest of the audience. Captain April paused and looked at the audience in appreciation, making sure to capture the moment. He then walked up to the podium.

"Thank you!" Captain April said continually as people took their seats after a moment. "Thank you very much. I'm not one for many words in front of a large audience. I'd much prefer sitting in a nice chair with an intercom system directed to about 400 people." Laughter filled the room as April shifted at the podium. "I just wanted to say how proud I am to be the person who will take this outstanding ship into outer space for the first time. Her shake down cruise was very successful, and we expect an equally-successful five-year mission. However, we don't expect, or even want, it to be uneventful. Why else go out there if to go just for the ride? No, we're going to abide by the words of Zephrane Cochran we just heard. We want challenges, and we want surprises. We're going to explore many new worlds and seek out new life. That's the whole purpose of going out there…to learn. We're going to learn what we know we don't know, and more excitingly, learn what we don't know that we don't know. This is going to be one heck of a ride, and I have an excellent crew with me. We may even have a little fun along the way!"

There was more laughter from the audience as April waited and then continued.

"But I also want to thank the people who preceded me in paving the way for this assignment, especially the before-mentioned Admiral Archer. When I think of him, I enjoy the vision of that pioneer Captain Archer on the NX-01 Enterprise; the explorer full of excitement and energy and enthusiasm. That unique opportunity with his great crew was like lightning in a bottle, and if I can capture even a small part of that, well then my crew and I are in for one grand adventure. So thank you, Admiral Archer, and thank all of you. I'll see you in five years!"

The crowed rose to its feet again to send off Captain April.

"That was nice," Archer said.

"It was. It's about time you start taking credit for things you did."

Archer knew what she was talking about; his efforts to get the first interplanetary species charter signed just before his NX-01 was scheduled to be decommissioned. Although he didn't like to admit it even today, he knew if it wasn't for him, what was now the United Federation of Planets may never have existed.

"Of course, that was around the time I thought Trip was dead, wasn't it?" T'Pol said and gave Archer a little shove. She may have forgiven him, but she never missed an opportunity to throw it back at him. He knew he would never live that down, but at least they were both free-spirited about it.

Archer smiled and shook his head. "I know, I know. It still amazes me that at that moment, we thought there were no more adventures left for our crew on our Enterprise." T'Pol looked at him and nodded.

"Agreed. That was certainly not the case."


	2. Chapter 1

**84 Years Earlier  
Admiral William's Office  
San Francisco, California, Earth  
**

"Admiral Williams? Captain Archer is here to see you," Lucy Schultz said over the intercom to Williams in his office.

"Thank you, Lucy, please send him in."

As Williams rose out of his chair, the doors to his office hissed open, and Archer walked in. When the doors closed, they sounded an unfamiliar chirp that made Archer turn and look at them with puzzlement. He looked back at Williams and pointed behind himself with his thumb. "What was that?"

"Oh, that noise? It's part of the new door system they just came up with…with some upgraded security mechanism or whatnot. I don't know…I just let them do their thing and go with it," Williams said as the two men shook hands. "They should be getting them incorporated on all the ships soon."

"Ah, I see…so they start with your office because you're the one who needs the most security? The luxuries of a promotion, I would assume. Congratulations again," Archer asked. Williams laughed.

"Well, I suppose so, and thank you."

Archer signed. "I guess Enterprise will never see such a thing, since she's now a permanent fixture at the museum." Archer paused and reflected for a moment. "Well, anyway…oh…any new news on Trip?"

Archer and Williams sat down. "He's still in exile on Risa, although he's enjoying the most lavish exile anyone could ask for. But it's been tough on him, being away from all of you…his family…his life, as I'm sure you can imagine. At least he's on a vacation planet and not tucked away on some barren world. But, he would love nothing more than to come home to Earth."

"I know…I understand, Admiral. But you know…" Archer paused. "I just wish I could tell T'Pol. She and Trip…well they were close. When we are finally able to let people know Trip's not dead, I think it's going to hurt her the most, even though she's a Vulcan." Archer bit his bottom lip. "I don't want to hurt her, you know?" Another pause. "Man…I just hate this. I really hate this for her." He shook his head and turned away, obviously suppressing several emotions.

Williams looked at Archer peculiarly. He was surprised how Archer's demeanor changed as soon as he began talking about T'Pol. Clearly, the thought of upsetting T'Pol ran deep within him. Williams carefully expressed an assumption that became of him. "Now…I don't pretend to know you as well as Admiral Forrest did, and I would certainly like that to change, but to me…it seems like there may be more between you and Commander T'Pol than just being former crewmates?"

Archer quickly turned his head back to Williams.

"Is there a problem with that?" Archer snapped defensively.

Williams was taken back. "Oh, no, not at all, Jonathan. I've always been an advocate of doing what you want if it makes you happy. If you and T'Pol are together, and are happy, hey…I think that's great. It just concerns me because obviously this whole Trip mess is weighing heavy on you, especially where it concerns Commander T'Pol."

"I'm sorry, Admiral. I didn't mean to snap. Yes, it is weighing heavy on me, and it doesn't help that Trip and T'Pol used to be together…well sort of," Archer said, uncomfortably. "Well, whatever they were, it's not going to make the truth any easier for T'Pol, that's for sure. I guess you can say I've become protective of her and her feelings. It's just when…when I thought I was going to die…"

"Which time?" Williams cut in, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Archer chuckled.

"When I went aboard the Xindi weapon, well…just before actually, I said goodbye to T'Pol as I left Enterprise. I told her I would return, but I was sure it was the last time I would see her. Her face was the last I saw of my crew, and I swear there were tears forming in her eyes. After I left, the whole time I thought I was going to die, she was the only person I thought of. All I wanted to do was go back to Enterprise and make her feel better. Her and Porthos, of course. I was told he took my absence hard, also."

"Oh, yes. That little guy really knows how to chug along, doesn't he?"

"He sure does. He's been living a good, long, happy life…especially for a beagle. You know," Archer chuckled again, "it's amazing how over time, it's Porthos whom T'Pol seems to have the most in common with, because as it came to be, I'm both of their best friends, and I think T'Pol sees that connection clearer than anything. We almost lost Porthos to an illness recently, and I think she took his potential passing harder than me. But…it was during that time when I realize how much she meant to me. Now that we are finally together, I'm just afraid when the truth comes out, things will get all messed up."

"Ahhh…so your concern is more about your relationship with T'Pol, rather than how she will react," Williams concluded.

"Well, one is related to the other. If you think about it…" Archer cut himself off. "Wait a second, here…what are you, a psychologist now? How did we get into this?"

Williams laughed. "You started it and ran with it. But that's OK…I'm happy when officers are comfortable opening up to me. It makes me feel closer to them and also helps me do my job better, and part of my job is why I called you in."

"Oh?" Archer asked.

"Now I can finish. I actually did have you come in because of Trip." Archer sat up in his chair.

"Really? Is he OK? What happened?"

"No, no…he's fine. Nothing's happened to him. Shran's 'friends,' so to speak…well they are no longer a threat. They have been eliminated, and retaliation is no longer a worry."

"Really," Archer said matter-of-factly.

"Really. Trip's ready to come home. He knows it, and he's waiting. And I would like you to take Enterprise to go get him."

Archer was shocked, not only to hear his friend will be able to start living his life again, which was never a guarantee, but because of what the Admiral said about Enterprise. Enterprise? Archer wasn't sure he heard him correctly.

"What, Admiral, what? Enterprise? But Enterprise is in the museum. She's decommissioned."

"Enterprise is not decommissioned, at least not at this moment. You see, Captain, one of the advantages of being in my new position is I have more say in what goes on around here. Enterprise has been recommissioned." Williams paused. "Jonathan, I don't think you realize how important you have been to Starfleet. You are an exceptional explorer and leader. We are truly indebted to you, and I would like to do a little something in recognition of that."

Archer jumped right it. "Admiral, with all due respect, what I did was not for me or recognition. I was just doing my job."

"Oh, stop being so darn modest. You're sounding more like a Vulcan than a human! Besides, don't you think Trip would love nothing more than to come home on the ship he practically died protecting? That being said, I would like you to take Enterprise to go get Trip and bring him home. There's just one thing."

Archer narrowed his eyes. "What's that?

"Nobody knows, and we want to keep it that way. You can take whomever you would like with you, but you can't tell them until they see him."

"What? Why not?"

"Because," Williams smiled, "then it wouldn't be any fun."

"Fun? This isn't about fun. Did you just hear what I said about T'Pol? She's going to kill me."

"Well, it's Trip's idea. I figured it's the least we could do for him." Williams could see the concern in Archer's face and became serious. "Jonathan, I won't force you to do this. It not an order. But I do have to know very soon if you want to go."

"Well of course I want to, Admiral." Archer said slowly. "I just wish…I wish I could I just tell T'Pol before we go. It's going to be bad enough when she finds out Trip's alive and that I've known that all along. But to bring her along on the mission…let alone how she would feel about me, it would be cruel knowing the history they had."

Williams thought about what Archer said for a good minute. They sat in silence and Archer was practically begging with his eyes. "Well, of course I didn't know about you and Commander T'Pol until now. And you are right…considering their history, perhaps she should know beforehand. Is she trustworthy?"

"Admiral, she's a Vulcan."

"Yes, of course," Williams paused another moment. "Alright, Jonathan, you can tell her."

"Thank you Admiral," Archer said with a big smile. It suddenly turned to a frown when he realized what telling T'Pol was going to be like. Williams recognized the change in his face and understood.

"Yeah, that should be a doozy of a time. Good luck with that. Now, you leave in three days, so make your preparations quickly."

Archer got up and Williams followed and they shook hands.

"Thank you, Admiral. I will report to you later today on my preparations."

"You're welcome, Captain. You deserve to bring him home."

Archer smiled and turned, still shocked and little bewildered by what had just happened, and undoubtedly nervous at how T'Pol was going to react. The doors hissed open and as Archer was walking through, Williams spoke up.

"Oh, and Captain?" Archer stopped in the middle of the doorway and turned.

"Yes?"

"Enterprise has the new doors. It seems like the perfect place to test them."

Archer chucked, and walked out, with the new door chirp sounding behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Home of Jonathan Archer  
Hartford, Connecticut, Earth**

Archer paced his living room floor with a water polo ball in hand as several scenarios ran through his head. His home was a large building on an equally-large estate. Most Starfleet officers lived in apartments in the San Francisco area near Starfleet Command, but on a trip visiting a friend in the Central Connecticut, Archer fell in love with the area and wanted to settle there. T'Pol felt the same about the area and enjoyed her visits to Archer's home. As he kept pacing, Archer figured this would end up not be one of those times.

Archer wouldn't characterize his feeling as terrified. That was closer to the way he felt some months ago when he delivered the speech at the Charter signing. Archer was more alarmed than anything. He wasn't worried about how T'Pol would react to him, but rather how she dealt with the news. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt T'Pol, and that was what he was about to do. Certainly, she would be thrilled to find out Trip is alive, but to have been deceived all these months…that's going to hurt her and be the strongest of the emotions for sure.

The door chime rang, at the same moment, a chill ran down Archer's spine. Just a second later, the slow pitter pat of feet came down the stairs. Archer didn't get too many visitors, but when he did, they were usually people connected to the ship, and Porthos loved them all. He came to stand beside his master and wagged his tail. Archer looked down at his dog.

"Oh, boy," was all he could say. Porthos wagged his tail more, probably thinking the "boy" referred to him. Realizing that, Archer managed a very slight smile. He put down the ball and walked to the door. Opening it revealed T'Pol. She smiled. The exchanged the traditional Vulcan two-finger greeting. T'Pol then bent down and gave the excited beagle a rub on his head. "Hello, boy." Again, the word "boy" excited Porthos.

T'Pol rose and made her way into the house as Archer closed the door. He spun around to look at T'Pol and nervously pressed his fingers against each other with a suppressed grin. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

T'Pol look at him curiously. "You don't have to thank me, Jonathan. I always find it agreeable to come see you…I mean…I enjoy coming to see you…" she looked down at a happy Porthos. She was definitely one of his favorites. "…and Porthos."

Archer nodded and led T'Pol into the living room. They both sat on the couch next to each other as Porthos took his place on his bed and quickly fell to sleep.

"Can I…get you anything, T'Pol? A drink? Something to eat?"

"Jonathan, what's wrong?"

She knew the moment she saw him something was bothering. Archer knew there was no point in trying to delay what he wanted to say.

"Well…ah….we need…to talk. We need to talk about something that I have been wanting to talk with you about for a while. The reason…ah…I haven't…is ah…orders were, I mean I was ordered to not…"

T'Pol put her hand on Archers hand and grabbed it in an effort to make him relax, but looked at him with all seriousness.

"Jonathan. This is me. I'm not only an officer who understands orders, but also your best friend who understands you. Just take a deep breath and tell me what's on your mind."

Archer somehow managed to chuckle. T'Pol saying "on your mind" was her continual attempts to speak with him on a more human level, and that meant the world to him. She knew exactly why he reacted that way and gently squeezed his hand.

"Ok, then. I have to warn you that this is going to shock you. I just hope you don't react in a way that I'll regret," Archer said as he strained his neck to see if there were any objects on the table next to T'Pol that might become flying projectiles in the next couple of minutes.

"I assure you whatever it is, I will be fine. You need not worry. Perhaps this is not the proper time to be discussing this? Do you need more time?"

"No, no…no. This is good. It needs to be now. Um…" Archer continued to search for the best way to tell T'Pol the news. He finally thought of a possible angle and quickly sat up straight, still holding T'Pol's hand. "Admiral Williams."

"Admiral Williams." T'Pol repeated. "What about Admiral Williams?"

"Admiral Williams called me into his office today and gave me some pretty surprising news," Archer continued. "It seems he has temporarily recommissioned Enterprise because he wants me to go on a courier mission…not unlike our very first mission. He said it was like a reward for the great service we provided Starfleet. So Enterprise is coming out of the mothballs and we're going to take her out one last time."

T'Pol looked at him surprised. "That's unprecedented, but I'm sure you are delighted. Is that why you asked me over? To see if I would like to join you? You should know the answer to that."

"Well yes…and…no," Archer said "Kind of."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

"The reason you're here is I need to tell you what kind of courier mission this is," Archer said and then looked down and sighed.

"Jonathan, please. I think you're making this a bigger issue than it is. What is the nature of your mission?"

Ok, fine, Archer thought to himself. Here it goes. He grabbed both of T'Pol's hands and looked right at her.

"We're on a mission to Risa. Our orders are to pick someone up and bring him back to Earth."

T'Pol looked at him almost blankly and shrugged her shoulders…another human gesture. "Whom are we picking up?"

Archer signed.

"It's Trip, T'Pol. We're going to pick up Trip and bring him home."

Archer said the words in such a solemn voice that the only logical conclusion T'Pol made was that Trip's body was somehow on Risa and they were going to bring it home. She was confused, not so much for the fact she thought his body was on Earth, but for the nature of the mission.

"Admiral Williams wants to reward you by having you take Enterprise to Risa to pick up Trip's body?" she asked with her voice slightly rising. "I find that illogical."

Archer signed again.

"No. Admiral Williams is not having me go pick up Trip's body. He's having me go pick up Trip."

T'Pol looked at Archer. She stared for just a moment, and then her eyes widened.

"Trip…Trip is alive? He's alive?" she asked with just a hint of excitement in her voice. Archer couldn't help but smile. Some, at least some, of the tension he's been tortured with these past few months were lifted from him. There was more to come, of course, but at least he could smile.

"Yes, Trip is alive," Archer said. "He barely survived the explosion, but Phlox worked his wonders and was able to save him. The reason they couldn't tell anyone was of security reasons. As long as the aliens thought the man who killed their soldiers was still alive, there would surly be retaliation. But those people have been eliminated, so it's safe to being Trip home."

T'Pol got up and looked down at Archer. He got up to meet her. "You are right, Jonathan. This is most surprising…but logical. I must say that I am quite pleased to hear he is alive." T'Pol walked to Archer and hugged him…something still quite uncharacteristic of her, but this was not a normal moment. "You must be very pleased to find this out. But who is 'they'? Who are the people who knew?"

Archer almost laughed. Here we go, he thought. He turned and walked a couple feet away and turned back to meet her. "That's the thing, T'Pol. That's the thing that's been bothering me."

"Why? Who are the people?" She asked. Archer almost wished she would figure it out, but she wasn't getting it.

Archer signed one more time.

"Among people like Admiral Williams and Admiral Leonard…and of course Dr. Phlox, there was…me, T'Pol." Archer paused. "The 'they' includes…me." Archer paused again. "I have known all this time that Trip has been alive, and I was under orders not to disclose that information to anyone." He looked down at the floor. "Not even Porthos."

The mention of his dog was an attempt to take some sort of pressure off the situation; any kind of pressure. The attempt was futile.

"What?"

T'Pol said the word with such a hard staccato it reminded him of when he told his mother he flunked shop. Nobody flunked shop. But Archer flunked shop. And now he wondered if he had just flunked Vulcan Relationships 101.

"It wasn't my choice, T'Pol. I wanted to tell you," Archer said as he crouched down slightly and extended his arms. "I wanted to tell you so much…you can not imagine."

"Then why didn't you, Jonathan?" T'Pol said with the same staccato, and said his name like it was a universal vulgarity.

"Because I was under orders. I told you that."

"You may have been under orders, but you were also my mate. There are some things that go beyond the uniform. I never thought I would…feel that way, but it's true. Sometimes things between two people are more important than duty."

As T'Pol spoke, her voice rose slowly. It almost became shaky. Archer was shocked to see that kind of emotion coming from her. He knew she would react in some manner unfamiliar to a Vulcan, but he wasn't sure what to expect. It certainly wasn't this.

"Damn, you're right, you're right."

"Yes, of course I'm right."

"T'Pol, you have to believe me. It's been killing me this whole time. I know…I KNEW I should have told you."

T'Pol continued to stare at Archer. "That time right after he…_supposedly_ died as we were cleaning out his cabin. How could you just watch me holding back all those emotions? You should have told me right there."

Jonathan nodded exaggeratedly.

"Yes, yes, I know. I should have told you right then."

Then something came to T'Pol She had requested and was granted the opportunity to meet Trip's parents. Shortly after Archer's speech, she was introduced and they consoled each other.

"Trip's parents; do they know? Were we there together supporting each other when they knew as well?"

Archer's eyes rose and he pointed right at T'Pol.

"No! No…Trip's parents didn't and still don't know."

Somehow, that was comforting to T'Pol. If Trip's own parents didn't even know he was alive, then at least that takes a little of the sting out. T'Pol looked up and Archer again.

"It doesn't make it right," she said in a more calm voice. "It doesn't make it right at all. You should have told me. Trip was…_is_…a close friend of mine. I should have been told."

Archer exhaled. He was holding most of his breath the entire time, but he realized the worst was over. T'Pol was beginning to calm down. Even for a Vulcan, he was impressed. She looked at him again and her eyes changed slightly.

"This must have been awful for you, Jonathan."

She's forgiving me, he thought. He laughed just a little, tears began to build in his eyes, and the rest of the weight was lifted from his shoulders. He almost couldn't speak.

"You have no idea how horrible it's been…looking at you every day…seeing your pain over the loss of your friend…and knowing I had to keep it all in. It was awful."

Archer couldn't hold it together anymore and began to break down. T'Pol walked over and embraced him. Archer lost the strength in his knees and slowly fell to the ground, with T'Pol maintaining her embrace the entire time. As they sat on the ground, Porthos walked over, sniffed Archer's face, and licked the tears away from his eyes. Archer laughed and T'Pol grinned as she slowly stroked the back of his neck, and Porthos lay next to his master.

"I forgive you, Jonathan. I know you didn't want to do that, and I know you didn't want to hurt me. I know."

"You do. You…know?"

"Yes, I know. You love me, Jonathan. And I love you."

It was the first time the words were exchanged between the two of them. They looked at each other, and the whole universe opened up to them. They then leaned forward, closed their eyes, and their lips met. For the first time, they kissed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Three Days Later  
Bridge of Enterprise, NX-01  
Starbase One  
200 Miles above Earth**

Archer had found little difficulty recruiting his former crew for the special mission that brought their Enterprise out of the mothballs. Some wondered why either Columbia or Challenger was not assigned to the mission, and others wondered why a small vessel couldn't be used for such a short trip. But all Archer had to do was say it was more of a "thank you" from Williams than anything else, and the real story was safe. By the time Archer made it to Enterprise, all of the crew was on board. He did this on purpose to experience the effect of walking onto a fully-staffed Enterprise one more time.

After coming on board and riding the turbolift to the bridge, the doors hissed open and he saw the sight he never thought to see again…a busy Enterprise bridge with all his senior staff at work, minus Trip of course. T'Pol was the first to see him and flash a very quick smile from the corner of her mouth. "Captain on the bridge!" she announced. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked back at him. He stepped forward and the chirping doors sounded behind him. Archer looked around to take in the moment and smiled.

"As you were, everyone." He paused for a moment noticing that nobody moved. He exhaled a laugh of emotion. "It's really great to see all of you here again."

"It's great to see you again, too, sir." Hoshi Sato said, gleaming more than she ever had. Archer nodded at her and began to make his way towards his chair.

"Well, we have a job to do," he said as he walked down the steps. "Regardless of how insignificant it may sound, it's still a mission and we need to take it seriously." He stopped in front of his chair and looked at the viewscreen. "Let's all just enjoy it. We were kind of robbed of enjoying our voyage home the last time, so now we have another opportunity."

Malcolm Reed nodded his head. "You mean because if Trip. I wish he were here."

Archer knew better not to look over at T'Pol. He turned to Reed instead. "Trip will always be with us. Let's do this for him." Little did Reed or anyone else know what Archer truly meant, aside from T'Pol.

Archer sat in his chair. "Travis, what's our status?"

"All moorings cleared, Captain," Travis Mayweather said. We're ready!"

"Excellent. Then take her out, Lieutenant," Archer said.

"With pleasure, sir" Mayweather responded as initiated launch.

Enterprise began to move. Workers outside spacedock in environmental suits waved as the ship passed them by. Within seconds, they had cleared the structure.

"Warp speed, Travis."

"Aye, Captain…warp speed!"

With that, Enterprise warped out of Earth orbit.

Archer spent the time it took to make it to Risa visiting his old quarters and taking a self tour of the ship. He was certain it would be the last time he would be on Enterprise before it would be put back in the museum, and permanently this time. He wondered if there would ever be another Enterprise. He figured such. Since there already have been different ships named Enterprise, there was no reason to believe this would be the last one.

Most of the people he saw as he walked were not on the ship before, so they really couldn't comprehend how special this was for Archer. Basically, it was his senior staff that Archer made sure came along. Even though there wasn't a real need to bring Phlox, he certainly wanted to come along, being one of the few people who knew Trip was alive. It would be special for him to see the man he single-handedly saved to be reunited with his friends.

Archer entered sickbay unnoticed.

"Reminiscing, Doctor?" Archer said as he startled Phlox. He jumped and then turned around.

"Captain! You nearly ended my life in fright right there."

"Sorry. That wasn't my intention. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just looking at the medical database…seeing what's left over since we brought Enterprise back to Earth. Surprisingly, everything seems to still be here. I supposed they didn't get a chance yet to raid all my findings."

Archer chuckled. "Perhaps they did and just decided to keep it on board. You know how those museum folks can be. They want everything as authentic as possible."

"Yes, I know. Although, there are some rather unflattering things in here I wouldn't necessarily want just anyone to see. I may want to have a chat with someone when we get back about them."

"Unflattering?" Archer said curiously. "Like what?"

Phlox seemed to get flustered. "Oh, I don't know…a lot of things happen in sickbay that nobody really knows about except the doctor. Of course all the personal records were removed by me, but some of the general logs…well let's just say I was usually pretty specific with my entries and sometimes…" Archer put up his hand to stop Phlox.

"That's OK, doctor…you don't need to explain any further."

"T'Pol to Captain Archer," the intercom intervened. Archer walked over an activated it.

"Go ahead."

"Captain, we have reached Risa." Archer seemed surprised. How long was he walking around the ship, he thought.

"Thank you. Would you assemble and join the senior staff in the transporter room, Commander?"

"Acknowledged," T'Pol responded.

"Thank you. Archer out." He turned to Phlox. "I'm sure you'll want to join the landing party to the surface?" Phlox looked at Archer like he has three heads.

"Captain, I wouldn't miss this for anything!" he giggled and bounced on his toes.

"It certainly is going to be interesting," Archer said as he and Phlox left sickbay.


	5. Chapter 4

**Andromeda Resort  
Planet Risa**

As the last of the senior staff beamed down, Archer took a look and made sure everyone was there. T'Pol, Reed, Mayweather, Sato, and Phlox were with Archer near the main entrance of the resort. A man wearing a Starfleet admiral's uniform approached Archer, obviously waiting for him.

"Captain Archer! Welcome to the Andromeda Resort. I'm Admiral Percy." Archer offered his hand to the approaching man and they shook.

"Thank you, Admiral. May I introduce my crew…" Archer began as Percy cut him off.

"No introductions necessary, Captain. Your crew is made up of legends." Sato and Mayweather seemed a little uncomfortable with the honor, but Reed and Phlox smiled with appreciation. T'Pol remained motionless.

"Thank you, Admiral. I wanted to give my senior staff a little time to enjoy the resort since I'm not sure when any of us may be here again." The ruse was on, and of course the Admiral knew exactly what was going on. In fact, only Sato, Mayweather, and Reed didn't know what was about to happen.

"Actually, Captain, my schedule has really tightened up, so if we could get the official business out of the way now, you will be free to do as you please afterwards." Archer felt a lump in his throat. He was excited and apprehensive at the same time. Not only was he not sure how his there crewmates were going to respond, but he was also very excited to be seeing Trip again. He hadn't seen him since the day he "died."

"Certainly, Admiral," Archer said. "Please lead the way."

Percy nodded and extended his hand to have the crew join him in a walk. He took them through the lobby and around towards the back to what looked like a private area. They came upon a beautiful garden with flowers and fountains.

"I know you all haven't been told exactly what you'll be taking back with you, but I believe it's an essential element that will allow the Charter to grow and expand throughout the galaxy. I think you especially will appreciate it and find it useful. I'm very happy you are the crew taking this back to Earth."

Mayweather, Sato, and Reed had clueless looks on their faces. The admiral was so convincing that Archer and Phlox almost were unsure themselves.

"That sounds great, Admiral. Where is this…element?" Archer asked.

"Right here," Percy said as he smiled and stepped around the corner and out of view behind a tree. The crew of Enterprise waited for Percy to come back. Instead, it was something they heard behind them that got their attention.

"For the finest crew in the fleet, you certainly have become rusty on your sense of direction."

There was no doubt in anyone's mind whose voice it belonged to. All six of them spun fast in the direction of the voice. Classy touch, Archer thought. Even though he, T'Pol, and Phlox knew what was going to happen, Percy had it orchestrated so the three of them also were able to enjoy the element of surprise. Even T'Pol was taken back.

"TRIP!" Sato screamed and ran full speed towards Commander Tucker.

"In the fles…" Trip said and barely got his arms extended as Sato slammed into him. If not for his extensive daily workouts, the two of them would have flown three feet behind and landed on the ground. Trip embraced Sato and somehow managed to stay on his feet.

Mayweather and Reed were too shocked to react so fast. They looked at each other with wide open mouths and then started to walk over. As Sato jumped up and down in Trip's arms, the other two came together and enjoyed the moment.

"Nice touch…having him appear behind us," Phlox said. "He looks pretty darn good, if I do say so myself."

"You do good work, doctor," Archer said.

"Excuse me," T'Pol said softly as she put her hand on Archer's shoulder and then walked towards the other four. Although she knew about Trip, it was still a shock to her because she also thought he was dead until a few days ago. Archer patted Phlox's back and they exchanged smiles and followed T'Pol.

As Sato began to calm down, Reed stated the obvious. "You're _alive?_ How in bloody heck…what happened? How is this possible?" Then a thought came to him. "Wait…are you…are you…Sim?"

Trip was laughing and truly enjoying the moment. "No, no…it's me!" Amazingly, he had fully recovered from his wounds and was enjoying his time on Risa, minus being away from his friends and family. But he was certainly ready to go home.

"Well…" Trip said as he hugged Reed and Mayweather. "…mine is an interesting story to be told, I have to say. I…" Trip cut himself off as T'Pol came into his view. He smiled and nodded to her and brought his voice down. "Hello, T'Pol."

T'Pol was doing her best to control her emotions, just as she was just before Archer gave his historic speech. "Comma…Trip. It is very agreeable to see you." Trip stepped towards her and hugged her. She didn't smile nor return the hug, but Trip knew that was T'Pol being a Vulcan. He knew she was happy to see him.

"You too, T'Pol. I'm very happy to see you." He smiled again and looked at Archer and Phlox. The others could understand why T'Pol was restraining from emotions, but Archer and Phlox were conspicuously calm.

"Captain Archer and Dr. Phlox.," Trip said as he walked over to the pair. "So you were able to keep this to yourselves after all. Well, I have to say that I am indeed impressed."

Sato, Reed, and Mayweather looked at each other in shock. They turned back and Mayweather leaned forward as if trying to force out his response.

"_What?' _was all he could come up with.

After shaking hands and hugging Archer and Phlox, Trip awkwardly turned around and looked at the three. "Yeah…there needs to be some explaining, I guess. You probably are wondering what the heck is going on."

"Ah, _yeah!_" Sato said.

Archer put out his hand and motioned everyone to come to him.

"Let me handle this," Archer said.

They all sat down on a stone wall structure and Archer explained everything…from the moment in sickbay when it looked like Trip was going to die to when they came together on Enterprise. He also explained why he told T'Pol three days prior…confirming the relationship that everyone had pretty much assumed, anyway.

"So you've been living here in exile for all these months, not even sure if you'd ever be able to leave?" Reed asked Trip, who was sitting next to him.

"Yep. It's not a bad place to live for the rest of your life if it came to that, but I'm sure glad to be going home. Oh, Captain?" Trip turned and looked to Archer, who simply raised his head in acknowledgement. "Any chance we can double the…cargo load?"

Archer looked at him curiously, not sure exactly what he meant. T'Pol, however, raised an eyebrow. She had a good idea what the explanation was going to entail.

"Double the cargo?" Archer asked. "What kind of cargo?"

Trip smiled, almost looking embarrassed.

"Well, not exactly double. But…her name is Christina."

Without hesitation, everyone…minus T'Pol…let out a collective, "Ahhhhh!" and started to laugh. Mayweather gave him a soft punch in the shoulder.

"You old dog. You're dead, and you come away with the girl!"

"I didn't plan on it. It just happened."

Trip looked over at T'Pol. Even though she and Archer were together, Trip wanted to make sure she was ok with what he just said. He, more than anyone, knew how emotional T'Pol really was. It was important to him there was nothing left unsaid between the two of them. After a second, T'Pol smiled ever so slightly and gave Trip a tilted nod. That's all Trip needed to know.

"She'll be here in a little while," Trip said. "In the meantime, how about I show you around?"

Everyone got up and started to follow Trip as he walked across the cobblestone. Sato, Mayweather, and Reed closely followed trip. Phlox walked right behind them, and in the back were Archer and T'Pol. Archer put his hand on T'Pol' shoulder, and she looked up to him and smiled. The seven members of the Enterprise crew, delighted to be reunited again, made its way through the garden as if they had always been together, and always would be.


	6. Epilogue

**April 22, 2255  
Starbase One Auditorium  
200 Miles above Florida**

After Admiral Tucker made his final comments and dismissed the audience, people started to get up and collect their belongings. Archer remained, and gazed out the window at the brand new starship.

"She really is a beauty, T'Pol. I really do envy Captain April. That's going to be one heck of an adventure."

T'Pol joined Archer in looking through the panes of glass behind the podium. She put her hand on Archer's shoulder and sighed.

"It will be. But you have a very impressive history yourself. I thought that time on Risa would be the last the seven of us would be together. Who could have guessed what the following decades had in store for all of us."

Archer laughed and nodded his head. "Isn't that the truth. It certainly leaves lots and lots of stories to tell great grandchildren."

"That sounds like a very agreeable thing to do. They should be back home by now. Why don't we do that?"

Archer looked into the eyes of his wife. He was so proud of his family that words almost escaped him when thinking about it.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let's go do that."

Archer and T'Pol, the last two left in the auditorium, turned to leave their seats. Archer grabbed T'Pol's hand and gently squeezed it as if he never wanted to let go. The two of them walked up the stairs towards the back of the assembly hall, walked through the doors, and headed home to their family.


End file.
